Which One Is Jaime?
| Appearance = | Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = Ralph Sariego | Writer = | Teleplay = Jim Carlson Terrence McDonnell | Story = Martha Humphreys Ted Pedersen | Director = Jack Arnold | Production = 47454 | Original = 25 February 1978 | Prev = Deadly Music | Next = Out of Body | Related = }} Oscar Goldman's secretary, Peggy Callahan, is abducted by a band of dangerous kidnappers when she is mistaken for Jaime. Summary Quotes Fowler: All we know is that she has fantastic strength in her legs and in her right arm. Now, remember, no rough stuff. We want Jaime Sommers in good condition. Stratton: I assure you: your merchandise will be undamaged. ---- Callahan: (very upset) You, you guys! You guys are really something, aren't you? You're picking on animals and women! Dwyer: Take it easy, lady. He was just knocked out like you were. Callahan: You creep! ---- Jaime: Look, I don't mean to be laying all of this on you, Julie but, I, I, I, I cant, I don't know how to deal with, with a secret mission that they're keeping secret even from me. ---- Stratton: We've got the wrong woman. Dwyer: Why didn't he give us that description before? Stratton: Why didn't you ask for one? ---- (Jaime and Callahan are handcuffed together) Callahan: They've seen how strong you are, and they are trying to hold you with a pair of handcuffs. Can you believe how dumb they are? Jaime: It's not so dumb - they're pretty darned smart, as a matter of fact. Lookit - I can't even reach it. Callahan: What're you talking about? Just pull it, the chain'll break. Jaime: Oh, yeah, it'll break, but not before your arm comes off. Callahan: Oh, yeah. Jaime: Yeah. Callahan: Oh... this is... fantastic. It's great. A simple pair of handcuffs and your bionics are useless? Jaime: I've got my legs. Callahan: (realization dawning) Yeah... yeah! You can kick the door down! Jaime: Oh, yeah, I can kick the door down, and then I can just run out there bionically and drag you and these two chairs with me? Callahan: Yeah... that's bad. Trivia * This is the one and only episode where Sam Chew, Jr. (Mark Russell) gets credited during the opening credits, rather than the closing credits. * The park used for Funland Amusement Park is actually Six Flags Magic Mountain. * Jaime's car is stated as being a 1978 model, which would make it brand new given the episode's airdate. * This is Jennifer Darling's final appearance as Callahan, as she did not return for the reunion TV movies. Gaffes * When Max is trying to escape, you see him bending one of the bars on the window to the right. The camera switches to show Callahan cheering him on, then back to Max and the window - where the bar he just bent is shown to be suddenly and miraculously bent to the left. *The close up of Jaime's ear used in the amusement park is taken from Canyon of Death. Nitpicks * When Jaime Sommers bionically snaps her fingers while complaining about having to go to the Orient on short notice, Mark Russell is a little slow on the uptake and doesn't react by covering his ears until long after Peggy Callahan has. *The villains realize they have kidnapped the wrong woman and only then do they consider that perhaps they should have asked for a description of the person they were supposed to kidnap! * The tranquilizer darts that the two goons use are the typical type, with red fuzzies on the end. However, when they see Max and try to shoot him, they miss, and the dart hits a wooden beam, exploding in a red paint splatter. * When Oscar Goldman rewinds the tape of the conversation with Jake Stratton, he hits the rewind button, and the sound that comes out of the tape player is that of a fast-moving chipmunk. Generally, that only happens when both the play button and the rewind/forward button are pressed down together, not only the rewind/forward button. * The two goons who are trying to catch Max take off when they hear the sound of Jaime snapping her fingers, not realizing that Max is right there beside and behind them. However, after they've left the area, the scene switches to show Max's location, and you can still see the pants and jacket of one of the goons standing beside him. * When Max bites the handcuffs holding Jaime and Callahan together, the bracelet on Jaime's wrist is the one that's broken, leaving a bracelet intact on Callahan's wrist; however, when Jaime stands up to free Callahan, the handcuffs have mysteriously disappeared off of Callahan's wrist. * It seems a little odd that Jaime would choose to kick her way out of the room where she and Callahan were being held, because it essentially announced to the whole world that they had escaped. Why not just sneak out the window that Max had already quietly torn apart? * The whole time that Jaime is wrapping Ray Burns in the chain-link fence (unfortunately, with her left arm, to start), he continues to have a rather befuddled look on his face, rather than the shock that one would expect. Gallery Image:3.18.04.jpg Image:3.18.08.jpg Image:3.18.03.jpg Image:3.18.02.jpg Which One Is Jaime.jpg 318